In humans, stool odor is produced by the enzymatic activity of the natural bacterial flora in the intestinal tract. Bacteria live symbiotically in the gut and aid in the digestion of a variety of important nutrients. The odor producing metabolic products of this bacteria-based enzymatic digestion include a variety of low molecular weight organics, such as indoles, skatole and a variety of thiols. The principal, causing flatulence, and the most volatile of these metabolic products is hydrogen sulfide gas which is also highly chemically reactive, e.g., with alcohols. The bulk of the other objectionable odorants, despite the varying nature of chemical structure, are hydrophobic in nature, making them amenable to entrapment in a suitable hydrophobic surface matrix.